Mario Rugby Union
Mario Rugby Union, is the sequel to Mario Rugby. The game was released on Neptune Z and also the Nintendo Wii U. The game is a joint project with Moonlight Studios and Hammers R Us Inc; Gameplay The gameplay is mainly the same as the previous installment, though the Nintendo Wii U uses it's capabilities to add new features such as being able to aim the ball over the bar, on the bottom Game Pad, a Toad will be hosting what happens and talking about the scores and highlights. There is also the scores on the Game Pad too. In this game the collecting coin feature returns too, but now if getting 25 coins you will be able to use a Special Item such as Daisy's Blossom Bomb, Peach's Heart, Luigi's Tornado and many more, every character has a Special Item which is unique to them, aswell as the Ground and Air Specials. The game also features a new way of controlling the characters. In the previous verison, players had to control the charcters from an overview screen, this still returns, but the main feature is of that the player can take control of the charcter as, if the player was that character, basically from the charaters point of view. Overall the game is mainly the same as the previous installment as said previously. Modes Controls Characters There are alot of characters in Mario Rugby Union, 70 characters appear, but there is also some alternates which can be used. There are 26 Default characters in the game with 44 unlockable, every character is sorted into different types which give them advantages on the stadium. * : A Character who has balanced stats. * : A Character who is good at catching the ball, these characters are not that good at throwing. * : A Character who is good at preforming scrums, these character are quite slow. * : A Character who is fast around the stadium, they are quite weak though. * : A Character who is defensive and good at defending their goal, they aren't good at preforming tackles. * : A Character who is good at throwing and scoring from long distances, they aren't good catchers. * (New): A Character who is good at preforming tackles, they aren't good at defending their goal though. Default Unlockable Downloadable Packs Kong Kollection Playable Characters Wrinkly Kong.png|Wrinkly Kong Lanky Kong MR.png|Lanky Kong Sumo Kong MR.png|Sumo Kong Kip MR.png|Kip Kopter MR.png|Kopter Kludge MR.png|Kludge Kass MR.png|Kass Alternates Stadiums MHWiiDK_Jungle.png|DK Dock 640px-GoldenTemple65.png|Golden Temple Items Rollin'_Barrel.png|DK Barrel Koopalings Playable Characters Larry Koopa MR.png|Larry Koopa Roy Koopa MR.png|Roy Koopa Lemmy Koopa - MR.png|Lemmy Koopa Wendy O Koopa MR.png|Wendy O Koopa Iggy Koopa MR.png|Iggy Koopa Morton Koopa Jr MR.png|Morton Koopa Jr Ludwig von Koopa MR.png|Ludwig von Koopa Alternates Stadiums Grumble_Volcano.jpg|Grumble Volcano Koopaling_Crypt_4_SSBET.jpg|Airship Crypt Items Mushroom Troop Characters *Zip Toad *Toadbert *Baby Toad *Goomba *Paragoomba *Jack O' Goomba *??? Alternates *Hyper Goomba *Hyper Paragoomba Stadiums *Mushroom Gorge *Toadette's Music Room Galaxy Group Characters *Bee *Hungry Luma *The Chimp *Cosmic Spirit *Whittle *Gearmo *Dino Piranha Stadiums There are lots of Stadiums in Mario Rugby Union, most of these being new to the series; Items Credits and Copyright *'Credit to anyone who made any of the artwork' Category:Mario Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Series Category:Sports Games Category:Rugby Games Category:Neptune Z Games Category:Neptune Connect Category:Wii U Games Category:Wii U 3D Games